Boy Transformation and Heavy Nosebleeds
by Raachuu
Summary: When Wendy and her friends realize that Butters was really Marjorine, they set out to create Warren, Wendy in disguise. But when she raids Craig's party, she discovers that boy parties shouldn't be something a girl should attend. M for sexual issues


Wendy clenched her fists angrily, "Those bastards!" She snapped fiercely, "They tricked us!!"

"We need to get them back!" Bebe slammed her fist against the wall.

"But how?!" Wendy cried, upset.

Rebecca just crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged, "I don't know, we could play a prank on them."

"But what?" Bebe turned to look at her two friends.

Wendy grinned, "I know. We do the same to them, only dress as a boy and infiltrate THEIR party!"

Bebe and Rebecca exchanged excited glances, "Yeah! But who's going to do it?"

"I will." Wendy said, "My name will be Warren and I'll be the new student."  
"But they'll notice that you're gone." Bebe said pointedly.

"Yes, but remember, they pretended Butters was dead! Right?"

Rebecca stared at her, "Are you saying your going to pretend to be dead too?"

"No, no, I'm just merely going to say I'm out of town! Then, BAM, in walks Warren!"

"Ooh, you're a genius Wendy! Or should I say Warren?" Rebecca grinned. "So, when do we start?!"

"Well, first, we have to find out when and where the boy's party is going to be." Bebe stepped forward, "And this is where I come in." She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Kyle's house. "KAHL!" She snapped venomously, "Aye! When's the party again, you stupid Jew?!"

"Shut up fatass!!" Kyle snapped on the other line, "It's tomorrow, and I don't think Craig invited you."

"Oh well, Jew-rat! Nobody cares what Craig thinks!" And with that Bebe ended her impersonation and snapped her phone shut.

"All taken care of." She smiled gleefully, "Wendy, we have to get you ready for school tomorrow."

"Come to my house, my mom has a whole bunch of wigs and makeup and stuff. Time to turn Wendy to Warren!" The girls giggled all the way to Rebecca's house and were still chatting animatedly as they sat Wendy in front of the giant makeup mirror.

"Let's try this wig." Bebe placed a dirty blonde wig on Wendy's head, "You could be, the hot surfer, or…" She grabbed a straight black wig, "The mysterious quiet one…" She fitted a bright red wig, "The playful redhead?"

"Try this one." Rebecca grabbed a pale white blonde wig and set it on Wendy, "The sweet blonde?"

"I like that one." Bebe said immediately, "It's totally different from Wendy's current hair color, no one will suspect a thing."

Wendy grinned back at the new blonde in the mirror, "Perfect."

Changes were made, outfits were put into order and a wrap constricted around Wendy's breasts, making her appear flat chested.

"You're going to look a bit scrawny for a guy, but it's to be expected." Rebecca muttered as she fluffed up Wendy's eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah I figured, they won't really notice, they don't have meat on them anyways. Well, except Token." Wendy grinned to herself about her boyfriend, Token, he wasn't going to be at the party, his parents had some sort of rich party to go to. It was a bit of a relief, Token wouldn't see her act all… idiotic, even though he wouldn't have any idea it was her.

Fake sideburns were stuck to her face with a sticky adhesive, and soon enough, she looked like a boy.

"Mission accomplished." Bebe smiled at her friend, admiring the makeover.

"Yeah, I could do you."Rebecca winked playfully, she leaned against her mother's makeup mirror grinning down at her friend as if she were checking out a hot guy at the mall.

"Thanks! I think." Wendy pursed her lips, "How does my guy voice sound?" She cleared her throat, "Hey baby." In a lower voice, not really the greatest boy voice ever, but it was rather believable.

"Good." Bebe smiled, "You ready for your first day of school tomorrow, Warren?"

"You bet, Bebe." 'Warren' grinned.

{{--}}

Dozens of girls gawked in awe as he came down the hallway, shaggy white-blonde hair grazed past his chin, big brown eyes blinked straight ahead, not even acknowledging the starstruck females.

'Warren' entered his class and approached Mr. Garrison. "Hi, my name is Warren, I'm new."

"Where are you from?" Mr. Garrison looked over the new boy.

"I'm from Denver." He smiled.

"Okay Warren, go stand next to Mr. Slave over there and I'll introduce you when class starts." Mr. Garrison gestured towards the leather-clad man who was reading a gay-porno magazine.

At that moment, Rebecca and Bebe walked in, smiling, "Hey cutie."

"Hey." Warren nodded at them smoothly and they took their seats, giggling wildly.

Kenny took note of this girl-magnet and wrote a reminder in the back of his head to make sure the new kid was invited to Craig's party, whipping out his phone, he quickly sent Craig a text and watched the new kid carefully.

Wendy realized Kenny McCormick watching her and met his eyes, he smiled and waved politely, annoying bastard, what was he up to?

Kenny's trashy phone vibrated from somewhere in the depths of his pant pocket, scooping out his phone he checked the message, _Craig: Alright, but I need a second opinion. _

Kenny turned to nod to the raven across the room, the boy returned the gesture and stared at the new kid.

Wendy felt a bit uncomfortable but pushed it aside when Mr. Garrison stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Class, today we have a new student, meet Warren, he's from Denver. Warren, you can have a seat over there, next to Stan."

Warren moved stiffly as he seated himself beside the boy, "Hey." Stan whispered, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, you?" Warren whispered back smooth and calculated, as if he didn't care.

"Well, there's a party tonight, and you seem pretty cool, Craig wants to invite you."

"That'd be awesome!" Warren whispered excitedly.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, whatever." Warren put his hand in his head, bored, "Sounds okay, I have nothing better to do, where's it at?"

Stan nodded, as if that were a much improved answer, "Craig's house, here's the address."

Wendy took the slip of paper, already knowing where Craig lived but knew that if she acted like she didn't, it was more believable.

"Park Drive." She said in her fake male voice, "Where's that?"

Stan quickly explained until his attention was called to the front by a hot-tempered Mr. Garrison.

School flew by painfully quick, Wendy skipped all the classes involving male knowledge, (or removing her clothes, such as P.E., and soon enough, the day was over and the boys all went their separate ways, getting ready for Craig's boy-only party.

--

Warren drove quickly, adorning a new set of clothes and an extra outfit in his bag. Bebe and Rebecca had given him all sorts of tips, ranging from, talking about girls and trying her best to let out manly burps from time to time.

Warren pursed his lips as he entered the street of Craig's house, parking on a curb a few houses down, considering the driveway was packed.

She was so nervous but nevertheless got out of her safe haven of a car and marched right up to Craig's front door, knocking boldly.

The door swung open revealing a grinning Craig, "Welcome to the party, new kid. Never expected fresh meat to be at my party." He made sure it was a huge honor that Warren was here.

As soon as she entered, Wendy was whisked away by Kenny, "I want you to meet my friends." Taking her arm the blonde led her to his three friends.

"Guys, this is Warren, the cool new kid."

Stan grinned, "Yeah, we met."

"Warren?! Hahaha! What a fag name!" Eric cried.  
Wendy inwardly growled but nevertheless Warren spoke up politely, "I was named after a king, he was my great Uncle."  
Cartman's mouth fell open, "Y-You're royalty?" His eyes swept the lanky frame, "No way! Craig!" He called to the blue-clad boy across the room.  
"What?" He asked, rolling annoyed blue eyes, his nasally voice bored.  
"This dude's royalty!" Cartman acted as if Warren was in a robe and crown, the fatass was jumping around so excitedly Wendy wondered if his fat would fly off himself. Nevertheless, his blubber stayed intact.  
"Really?" Craig and Clyde came over to see for themselves, "Doesn't look like royalty, just a regular dude to me." Wendy felt Craig's eyes roam up and down, as if trying to molest her with a form of telepathy.  
Was Craig… gay?!  
"Craig!" Tweek gasped, staring in sheer horror as he watched, petrified, as his friend checked out Warren.  
"Tweek?!" Craig spun around and chased after his blonde beauty.  
Wendy used all the strength she could muster, not to let her chocolaty eyes bulge, who ever knew? This was something to tell Bebe and Rebecca.

"Don't worry about them." Stan said quietly, "Tweek's got a lot of self-conscious issues."

"Ah…" Warren turned to look at the room before him, snack tables were set up in the far corner next to the stairwell, a large couch containing six boys scrunched together playing Halo 3 on xbox, and a few easy chairs scattered around. Beer cans and unknown crumbs littered every inch of the floor, making it near impossible to walk without making a crunchy noise. Boys are so gross!

"I'm glad you're not like that Kyle." Wendy's eyes widened at this and her head snapped painfully to the right to see Stan bestow a soft kiss on Kyle's lips, when they parted a little mewl escaped Kyle's throat.

"Whoa!" Warren cried, stumbling back slightly, eyes wild.

"What's the matter dude?" Stan gave Warren a befuddled look before releasing Kyle from his loving embrace.

"Uh, how many other's are gay?" Wendy was breathing heavy, so confused and slightly content.

Stan and Kyle exchanged glances, "Um, too many to count."

"I need to take a shit." Warren excused himself the way Rebecca and Bebe told him to and hurried into the bathroom, quickly closing the door and locking it, slowly sliding down the door and placing his head in his hands.

"Oh my God." He muttered.

"Well, w-what's wrong Warren?" Came a familiar voice, Warren looked up to see little blonde Butters sitting on the bathroom sink and Kenny wedged in between his legs, tangled in an intimate connection.

"Uuhh what's going on?" His voice was shaky, how many other gay guys were together?

"Well…" Kenny wrenched himself from Butters. Wendy turned her head so as not to see Kenny's bobbing manhood. "You just walked in on me and Butters."

"Butters and I." Butters smiled gleefully at his lover and Kenny returned the grin gently.

"Butters and I, and well, you seem pretty confused, maybe if you want you could join u-"

Warren jumped up, "No! No! I'm not like that!" He backed into the door, Kenny and Butters smirked.

"Come on, Warren! Kenny won't bite hard as long as you ask him." Butters jumped off the sink, revealing that he was completely naked.

Wendy felt a girlish squeal at the back of her throat and swallowed it down in horror, "I'm good thanks."

Wendy was no homophobe, but like many, she didn't want to walk in on a couple of naked guys going at it and end up having a nosebleed for everyone to see.

"Come on Warren." Kenny whispered, stepping forward.

"Wah!!!" Warren was out the door before Kenny had the chance to grab him, and stumbled into Craig's bedroom, hoping to hide from everyone, he had to settle himself and calm his shit before he was able to walk freely amongst everyone. Until then, he would sit here and make sure everything was composed.

Only to his sheer dismay, the sound of a bed 'creeking' and soft moans, he wouldn't be able to settle. Turning in that painfully slow turn that horror movies love to contain, Warren gaped, petrified, at a raven, ruthlessly slamming his body into little Tweek. Surprising as it was, the blonde clung to Craig as if his life depended on it, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh my God!" Wendy turned and fumbled with the door knob, flinging open the door and took refuge into Craig's parent's room, rushing in so quickly, she tripped over a Damien and Pip passed out on the floor, completely naked, in each other's arms.

Wendy did a girlish dance in which she lifted her legs high as if a mouse were skittering around her feet, elongated legs pranced about, arms flailing like mad. She was going to go insane! Rushing into the closet she hid. Never to come out, NEVER! If you believed her to be confused before, you should see her now, completely, utterly, and like TOTES flustered.

--

Light entered the darkened closet, rays of sunshine glittered in on Warren, whom lied in a fetal position.

"How long has he been there?!" Eric asked, staring down at the new kid.

"I dunno, we found him this morning." Damien said.

Kenny started laughing, "He's probably just wasted, dude." He leaned forward, kneeling down and scooping the boy up, unconsciously Warren snuggled into the orange clad chest.

Suddenly, Warren bolted upward, falling out of the blonde's arms. "Jesus fucking Christ DUDE!" Tweek shrieked, flailing wildly and dashing out of the room.

Craig sighed and followed his jittery sweetheart. Exiting the room quietly.

"Warren, you okay, dude?" Kenny pulled the other 'blonde' to his feet.

"I'm fine… I need to go home." Warren explained

Kenny nodded and stepped out of the way as Wendy dashed out, ambling all the way to her car. Throwing open the door she clambered inside and revved the engine, zooming all the way to Bebe's house.

"BEBE!" She shrieked as she flung open the door and dashed inside, discarding her wig as she ran.

"Yeahh?" Bebe yelled from inside the kitchen.

Wendy ran into Bebe's kitchen, slipping on the linoleum floor and crying out, "They're all gay!"

"What?!" Bebe gasped, scurrying over to assist the raven to stand.

"Even Clyde, at the party." Wendy huffed, "All having sex. Kenny too, with Butters, and Damien and Pip!! Everyone!!" She bent over, catching her breath heavily.

"No way!!" She cried, hands flying up to her face in a horrified gesture.

"Yes way! Even Stan! He was with Kyle! And Craig was with Tweek! The only one who I didn't see with a guy was Eric!"

Bebe's hands flew up to her nose, blood squirting out in a dangerous waterfall.

"That's sooo hot." She mumbled, reaching for a handful of napkins.

Wendy leaned her chin in her hands, gazing off into space, "Yeah... totally."

* * *

**Well, just so everyone knows, Rebecca is also known as Red, the red-head girl they always hang out with. Anyways, Review!! ^-^;; **


End file.
